<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All We Know by Gillian_007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356921">All We Know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gillian_007/pseuds/Gillian_007'>Gillian_007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Arguing, Based on a The Chainsmokers Song, Belgian Grand Prix 2014, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, Nico smacks Lewis's car, Self-Doubt, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gillian_007/pseuds/Gillian_007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I can only do angsty Brocedes 😯 especially Nico being all sad, vulnerable and emo🤦🤦</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All We Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'How dare you ruin my race!!'</p>
<p>'I didn't ruin your race! It was a mistake! I'm sorry that it cost you!!'</p>
<p>'A mistake? You never made mistakes, Nico!'</p>
<p>'What?! There's always a first time Lewis! I'm not a goddamn robot! Why would I do it on purpose to ruin your race in the first place?! Think, Lewis!!!'</p>
<p>'Clearly seen it's not an accident, Nico! You hit me on purpose! Just admit it.'</p>
<p>Nico couldn't control himself anymore, before he realized what he was saying, he blurted out: "And what if I did? Why do you care?!"</p>
<p>'You-' Hurt flash across Lewis's eyes and is quickly masked by anger, he cursed: "You know what? Damn you, Nico!" And with that, he stormed off.</p>
<p>Nico watched as Lewis leaves and let go of the facade he has been putting on. He slides down to the floor with his back against the wall, rests his head on his knees and he cries. Nico can't take it anymore, all they do is fight, fight and fight. They couldn't even be civil towards each other just for one second. All they knew is anger and hatred, where has their love gone? He missed those younger days when nothing else matters, just him and Lewis.</p>
<p>Nico just wants Lewis to understand how he feel, he never wanted to hurt him. Okay, he'll admit what he did was wrong but he just wanted to prove a point. He's sick and tired of the team keep neglecting him, all they see is Lewis, the championship and what Lewis can achieve for them. They don't even acknowledge him or hear his suggestions anymore, sometimes he didn't even know who he was to the team.</p>
<p>Nico and Lewis. They're falling apart but still, somehow they hold on together. What are they now? Friends? No, they're way pass that. Lovers? Lovers don't hurled insults towards each other every single day.</p>
<p>All his intention was to just let Lewis understand, guess that doesn't matter anymore. Nico will just have to sit back and watch as everyone supports Lewis and blame him for his mistakes. Lewis is going to hate him more after this and all Nico can do is watch and bare Lewis's hate everyday, one thing remains though, no one cares. He's Nico Rosberg, and no one cares. All he knows is pain, emptiness and loneliness.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>We're falling apart, still we hold together</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We've passed the end, so we chase forever</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Cause this is all we know</em>
  <br/>
  <em>This feeling's all we know</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>